


a captain, a killing machine, and the homosexual agenda队长，杀戮机器和同性恋议程

by blakjc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, like slightly higher than T but quite M at all, no real spoilers though, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“那么，”Bucky说，“‘人权运动’（美国最大LGBT权益民间组织）想让咱们俩结婚。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a captain, a killing machine, and the homosexual agenda队长，杀戮机器和同性恋议程

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a captain, a killing machine, and the homosexual agenda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498921) by [cosetties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosetties/pseuds/cosetties). 



Steve有个毛病，知道吗。Steve是个见不得朋友难过的怂包。Steve管这个叫发善心。不管怎样，Steve的同情心让他好几次拉着Bucky的手出现在国际新闻上，不过他肯定住在北极的人不会在事情发生5分钟之内看到照片。

 

“嗯，该死的。”Steve说。因为他是美国TMD队长，国家英雄不可以说脏话。

 

“艹。”Bucky说。因为他是冬兵，没有灵魂的暗杀者可以说脏话。

————————————————————————

 

恢复不容易。有些日子，Bucky还是会浑身冷汗地醒来，Steve跟他说话，让他从噩梦里缓过来。Steve从来没想过自己会在人际交往上做得这么好，不过这可是Bucky Barnes，他从来都是例外。

 

有些日子，Steve在床上翻个身，碰到那条金属手臂。他会想， _这不应该是我们故事的走向_ ，但是之后，他会接受Bucky的一切。他松弛的面容，睡梦里嘴巴微张的样子。这些天，他的嘴唇一直干裂，Steve忍不住倾下身去亲吻它们。Bucky眨眨眼醒了，然后Steve会想， _对，就这样。这才是我们故事应该的样子。_

 

当然，接下去，关于床的问题出现了。或者，具体说，是他们如何共睡床的问题。

 

“你跟一个要命的俄国暗杀者搞上了？”Sam发觉一切的时候曾这么问过。Steve心里的某一部分冻住了。这是Sam，该死的，在他追踪Bucky的那几个月里，Sam一直都是他最亲密的朋友，但是Steve的某部分还停留在40年代里。他一直都记得这种事不正当，违背社会常理，知道他对Bucky的情感在成为大问题之前要被扼杀掉。

 

Steve嗓子里发出一声含糊的声音，但是Sam只是拍了拍他的后背。“我希望那时候他们教过你安全性行为的事了，哥们儿。”

 

————————————————————————

 

现在，坐在起居室里，周围都是他最亲密的朋友和伙伴，Steve真希望把他俩的关系保持得谨慎一点。要不然，现在会有所不同的，他——在他看着Stark用一个又一个的问题窥探他的男朋友，爱人，炮友（？）的时候——突然注意到一件事。这帮超级英雄真是喜欢乱插手啊。

 

“美国队长和冬兵，生活在原罪之中。”Natasha看着她的平板电脑，读道。她一次看三条消息，眼睛快速浏览。“‘谁是攻？’知道吗，老兄，我可是花了比你更长的时间想找出答案，可他们什么都没告诉我。哦，这个好。管你叫LGBT运动的新面孔。”

 

“至少那些小迷妹们喜欢。”Barton说道。“我觉得是这样。很难搞清楚她们在说什么。”

 

“你的公关团队气死了。”Natasha补充道。“你在公众眼里应该是毫无污点的。”

 

“我有公关团队？”

 

Natasha把她的平板放在Steve大腿上。“你是美国队长，接受现实吧。”

 

Steve就往下小小地拖了一下滚动条，然后觉得他不想再看了。所有那些猜测，那些看法，都跟他和Bucky的关系没有半毛钱关系。他的胃里直翻腾。

 

房间另一头，Bucky兴奋地一叫：“没门儿，你别想对我胳膊那么干。”

 

Steve叹气。现在他得对付Bucky，还有一起搞阴谋的Stark。

 

—————————————————————————

 

Bucky给他们俩抹上优质润滑剂。在经历过所有那些事之后，他们值得21世纪技术能提供的最好的性爱。当Steve看到那些价钱直眨么眼时，至少Bucky这么辩解来着。他也眨么眼。Bucky特别擅于学他。Bucky双手紧紧合十，扮出他认为最像Steve的小狗脸，然后可怜地哼唧。“那些非洲饥饿的小孩怎么办？那些每天晚上回家都没吃的穷人家小孩怎么办？你想过他们吗？”

 

首先，Steve不会那么说话。其次，这个表情与其说是狗狗脸，倒更像是“请过来猛干我”脸。每当像这样的时候，Steve会觉得上帝把Bucky放到世间就是为了考验自己的自控力。

 

Steve向上帝发誓，优质润滑剂和各种口味保险套是Bucky最爱的21世纪科技产品。

 

（他通常在Bucky开始用那些该死的润滑剂的时候就停止眨眼了，不过这是另一个故事了。）

 

Steve的屁股里插着两根涂满润滑剂的手指，而且正要再加一根，就在这时他突然想到一件事。“要是他们能看出来我们在……你知道的。”

 

Bucky把手从Steve的老二上松开，死死盯了他一眼。“你不是认真的吧。”

 

“他们有高科技。”

 

“我们在床上。有窗户。还有百叶窗帘！”

 

Steve还是想得停不下来。他从来没有把自己的情感公诸于众——该死，他连在私底下都很少流露。最后，Bucky只是叹了口气，让他翻身穿上件衣服。如果他们今天晚上不干一场，Bucky还有小言片要看。知道吗，只不过是要跟上21世纪的流行文化。

 

最后，他俩把科林菲尔斯在 _傲慢与偏见_ 中的湖畔场景看了5遍。

——————————————————————————————

 

转天晚上，Steve用骑乘姿势坐在Bucky身上干了个爽，算是弥补。

——————————————————————————————

 

他从来都不喜欢西装。西装束缚着他，如果要说九头蛇的夺命特工们下一刻破门而入，他用什么防身？领带？熨得服帖的西裤？没地方藏他的盾牌，没地方藏其他武器。他仅有的就是拳头和大脑，不过Bucky坚持说反正后者在面对各种挑战时也没啥用。

 

当然，Hill跟他保证这栋大厦很安全。

 

“一次记者会，只不过要搞定一些烫手的山芋。”Hill看见Bucky从浴室里出来，头发支楞八叉得就跟他刚被艹过一样，她翻了个白眼。她这个推测不算错。“然后你跟Barnes就可以去继续了。”

 

这就是为什么他现在身处此处，至少20架摄像机照相机对着他。Bucky是有理由躲开这一堆破烂事，Steve现在有点埋怨他了。不过呢，Steve又不是那个仍然从50年被程序控制的几经世界变迁中恢复的杀手，所以，嗨，也许他才是那个最合格去回答公众八卦问题的人。

 

这真是心塞的一天，Steve Rogers是那个他们拿得出手的最好的公关。

 

“对。”他皱眉挤眼。“我现在是和Bucky Barnes在恋爱。”

 

“不，在他攻击我之前，我都不知道他一度被九头蛇洗脑控制了。”

 

“是的，我们对这种关系非常满意。”

 

“ _不_ 。那个血清并没有‘把我们变基’了——你知道性爱是 _怎么回事_ 吗？”

 

之后，Sam会告诉他那是他见过的最无礼的美国队长了。Steve禁不住有点小得瑟。

——————————————————————————————

 

当Steve收到一封来自一个名叫Jonathan并且比彩虹旗还基的16岁男孩的来信时，他觉得一切都值了。Steve和Bucky给了他向家里出柜的勇气，不过好吧，结果并不好。他爸把桌子掀了，他妈哭了，但他不后悔。他开始接受自己不一样的那部分了，这多亏了美国队长和他公然对传统美国家庭价值观的无视。

 

回家之后他把信给Bucky看，Bucky挑起眉毛。

 

“小孩儿们对你的爱已经超乎寻常了。”

 

“我觉得挺好。”

 

“那是因为你是个笨蛋。”Bucky告诉他，一边用信拍他的头。“现在，过来，去把床准备好。”

 

Bucky可以索取一切他想要的， Steve还是注意到了他嘴角抹不去的微笑。

——————————————————————————————

 

（也有来信说让他下地狱的，说他日渐堕落，不配穿那身制服，不过他只是把那些信丢进垃圾桶，更使劲地亲吻Bucky，好摆脱那些苦涩感。）

——————————————————————————————

 

“那么，”Bucky说，“‘人权运动’想让咱们俩结婚。很明显，让Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes代表这项运动可是意味着很多很多钱呢。”

 

他把那篇文章摊开给Steve看，那是一篇对他俩这些年来关系的分析。显而易见，他们互动的每一次都是一种压抑的同性之爱，从漫不经心的触碰到那些自我牺牲。实话实说，记者们没写错。Steve一直爱着Bucky，很多年。他没用多长时间就自我承认了。

 

Steve从自己的报纸上头瞟过去，鼻梁上架着眼镜。这个样子Steve自己喜欢，他知道Bucky也喜欢，从Bucky舔嘴唇的方式就可以看出来。

 

“ _你_ 想要咱俩结婚吗？”

 

Bucky一下子坐到他身边，胳膊抱住Steve的腰。“我觉得我穿西装会很好看。你知道的，那条金属胳膊还有其他什么的。”

——————————————————————————————

 

Steve带着Bucky去了巴黎。Bucky去过那里了——很可能去过100万次了。不过这次，是和Steve一起。而且因为他俩是陷入爱河的傻瓜，所以Steve决定把这次巴黎之旅弄成Bucky最好的一次经历。

 

Bucky挑明他以前那些次造访多是暗杀任务而不是旅行，所以这次肯定比以前好，不过Steve觉得有一点小动力也无妨。

 

Steve在埃菲尔铁塔顶吻了他，只不过是匆匆一啄。他俩都穿着毫不起眼的衣服，Steve戴了一顶帽子把他的金发藏起来。尽管这样，还是立刻就有照相机的咔嚓声响起，随后跟着一片咔嚓声。

 

然后，Steve贴在Bucky的皮肤轻轻跟他道歉，但是Bucky跟他说不需要。

 

被拍了照也值了。

 

说实话，Steve在第一张照片上被抓拍到的脸，瞪大眼睛傻张着嘴，能让他笑上一个月。

——————————————————————————————

 

他们让Fury给他们的大楼装了手头最好的保安系统。他俩把自己在公寓里锁了2周。没有互联网，没有电话，啥都没有。只有Steve最亲近的朋友才有特权在紧急状况下给他们打电话。Steve非常乐观地觉得那帮人能学会尊重。

 

还没过20分钟，Stark就给Bucky打电话讨论他想给金属臂的虾米改进，不过对Tony Stark这个纯粹自恋又极度缺乏约束的人而言，能打电话本身就是个改进了。

 

最初计划是来一场马拉松性爱，不过他们也不再年轻了，就算是两人血管里都留着超级血清。

 

至少，他俩是这么告诉自己的。

 

（就算是英雄也会对自己撒谎。）

 

事实是，他俩找到了第一版星际迷航，Bucky看上瘾了，当然Steve坚持之后要立刻看星球大战做个比较。然后，指环王，因为有科幻了就不能没有魔幻。现在，是哈利波特，因为它算是现代经典了。

 

他们俩个两周后才从窝里出来，全是两眼迷糊四肢乏力。

 

“我都不想问你俩在那干嘛了。”Sam跟他们如是说。

 

为了保护Sam脆弱的情感，他们一个字都没说。

——————————————————————————————

 

在Steve从摩尔曼斯克（俄罗斯港口城市）追踪九头蛇间谍回来之后，他甚至都没法不受记者打扰地进自己家门，话筒都戳到他脸上了。他腻味这一切，没完没了的盯梢。他是美国队长和Steve Rogers的合体，但那一刻，他希望自己两者都不是。

 

Bucky，藏在太阳镜和帽衫下来认不出来，坏笑起来。

 

“当你得知这只不过是推进了同性恋议程的时候，你感觉如何，美国队长先生？你的同性恋爱人也有时间回答问题或者进行可能的涤罪净化吗？”

 

事实是，他受够了推进任何什么人的议程，而不是他自己的。

 

所以Steve抓着Bucky的衬衣后摆，把他拉近。把他的太阳镜扯掉，让Bucky往后仰过去，新娘那种姿势。

 

“恕我直言，”他告诉那个记者，“感觉真TM爽。”

 

之后，他吻了Bucky，下流又充满爱意，而且还绝对的不合时宜就在大街上。

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注释：Steve和Bucky的姿势可以参考那张著名的二战结束时大兵和护士在街上“胜利之吻”的照片。


End file.
